youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Ruiriupanda
Ruiriupanda is a American YouTube personality who does vlogs and let's plays of visual novels. Good Friends on YouTube #Lost Pause #Akidearest #Misty Chronexia #The Anime Man Videos Patreon Patreon Introduction HHIIIIII!! I am Riz b ut also known as Ruiriupanda!! I've recently started a YouTube Channel this August, 2016! I will be posting about Props making for Cosplay, Cospay sewing, Unboxing monthly subscription boxes and hauls, Promotional videos on conventions and reviews, Anime and Manga reviews and other videos that subscribers request as well!! I might also do live gaming if requested! I just recently started but I will try my best to post at least 2-3 videos a month! If requested I can also ask fans or subscribers for questions for a certain famous cosplayer when I'm going to interview them! Regarding what I do besides YouTube, I'm just a full time student studying Business Management! I'm on my 1st year of college and no part time job as of the moment. I enjoy doing my hobbies on my free time such as cosplaying, making cosplay, creating videos, watching anime or reading manga and taking photographs. Ever since before I have loved almost all types of arts! I've been in theater since I was a little potato! I love drawing and painting (but not digital art :p), I love music and have been practicing photography too! And I love creating videos for you guys!! And I'm slowly but su rely improving day by day to make everyone enjoy my videos more and more interesting! But to be able to do that I would need your help and support! I'm here to make a living out of my passion and hobby and to make everyone happy s well! In return I am also giving cosplay prints and lucky mystery bags! All your support and effort is very much appreciated and noticed! I am always active in social media and i love all of you guys!!! :D :D Reward Goals #$1 or more per month ##Even the smallest amount is appreciated. ###Thank you very much for your support!! You'll be on my lists of appreciation every month on Facebook! #$5 or more per month ##Thank you for the support!! ###Thank you very much for your support! You'll be on my lists of appreciation every month on Facebook! #$20 or more per month ##This would be really awesome!! ###THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Shoutout on my next video on YouTube + Facebook + Instagram Request personal message with the shoutout Online Fansign of requested character (among my cosplays) Personal Fan Letter from me! (if requested) #$75 or more per month ##OMMMGG THE BEST SUPPORT EVVARR! ###First of all.....OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! This is one the top and best support you can give me!! Shoutout on my next video on YouTube + Facebook + Instagram Requested personal message with the shoutout. Online Fansign of requested character (among my cosplays) Promotional clip or Video of requested advertisement, product, show, YouTube channel ect. Large Cosplay Print + 3 Small ones (personal choice available cosplay) + personal letter from me! :D :D Stretch Goals #$50 or more per month (NOT REACHED) ##To be able to get at least a minimum of $50 for a t least one convention or an upcoming event like maid cafes, festivals or other anime/gaming/comic related events I can do reviews and promotional videos on and it will also to help me improve my YouTube channel or video and content qualities as an aspiring Full Time YouTuber :) 'This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on May 15, 2017. ' Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:American YouTubers